


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на SPN kink fest: Дин/Сэм. Дину очень нравится красивое нижнее белье, и он решает купить Сэму женские трусики (можно добавить еще и чулки). Сэм категорически отказывается надевать подобное, но Дин очень уж настойчив и, после долгих споров, ему все таки удается уломать Сэма. Dirty talk, очень желательно использование слов типа "детка", "Саманта", "сучка" или что то в этом роде. Сэму немного стыдно, но удовольствие он тоже получает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда

Сэм поворачивается резко, всем корпусом. Голубоватый отблеск монитора путается в его встрёпанных волосах, лицо в тени, но глаза сверкают лихорадочным блеском, как будто он по меньшей мере совершил открытие века. С ним так всегда - стоит провести пару бессонных ночей за лэптопом, не видя ничего вокруг, в итоге набрести на подобие разгадки и взорваться фейерверком эмоций. Он не замечает ни тишины вокруг, ни шороха бумаги, ни судорожного вздоха Дина.  
  
\- Эй, - говорит он взволнованно. - Я тут кое-что...  
  
И замолкает - резко, как будто подавившись воздухом.  
  
Между ним и Дином добрых пять футов - а кажется, будто все они вдруг убрались в точку.  
  
Дин сидит на краю кровати, широко расставив ноги, и протягивает Сэму руку. Точнее, ему кажется, что ладонь развёрнута словно для рукопожатия - проморгавшись, Сэм понимает, что на указательном пальце болтается что-то такое. Невесомое. Белое. Тонкое, как паутинка.  
  
\- Блядь, - говорит Сэм, не двигаясь. - Дин, это что ещё за хрень?  
  
В горле отчего-то тянет и сохнет, хочется пить. Глаза у Дина тёмные, словно у демона, намертво прилипли к лицу Сэма, исполненные странной жёсткой решимости - так бывает, когда наконец-то решаешься выстрелить. Или прыгнуть с высоты. Словом, когда точка невозврата пройдена. Всё.  
  
В маленьком мотельном номере повисает тишина.  
  
\- Дин? - Сэм облизывает губы, сглатывает трудно. - Что... с тобой?  
  
\- Это тебе, Сэмми, - говорит Дин хрипло, не двигаясь с места, только качнув рукой, отчего белая штука на пальце описывает полукруг. - Для тебя. Для нас с тобой. С днем рождения, старик.  
  
Сэм чуть подаётся вперёд, щурится с недоумением и вдруг... понимает.  
  
\- Это... Дин, блядь! - Он возмущённо вскакивает, заливаясь жарким румянцем по самый пупок, отбегает куда-то вглубь комнаты, задевая ногой кресло, которое с громким скрежетом отъезжает в сторону. Дин следит за ним, по прежнему сидя неподвижно, уперевшись одной рукой в бедро, а другой протягивая Сэму изящные кружевные трусики. Кажется, он готов терпеть вечно, и Сэм приходит в бешенство.  
  
\- Ты совсем сбрендил уже, извращенец ёбаный. Мало тебе, что мы каждую... - Он снова захлёбывается, затыкается, когда Дин роняет:  
  
\- Мало.  
  
\- Ты их спёр, Дин, признайся, - с отвращением говорит Сэм, глядя из угла на свой “подарок”. - Вот же дерьмо.  
  
\- Почему спёр, Сэмми? Купил, - Дин цепляет пальцами за резинку, растягивает, с восхищением смотрит сквозь тонкое кружево на просвет, на Сэма. - Виктория Сикрет, размер XXL. День рождения всё-таки.  
  
\- Был. Месяц назад. - Сэм чувствует, как злость и раздражение медленно уходят под натиском чего-то стыдного, жаркого, яростного и покорного одновременно.   
  
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда. И потом тогда у нас была большая охота. И я тебя трахнул в качестве аванса. А подарок... вот.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься, - беспомощно констатирует Сэм, чувствуя себя как удав перед чарующими движениями факира, загипнотизированный яркой белизной атласа и кружева в густом полумраке и хриплым мягким голосом Дина, говорящим ужасные, в общем-то, вещи.  
  
\- Вот такие у тебя заскоки, значит, да?  
  
\- Не самые страшные, Сэмми.  
  
\- Господи, - Сэм надтреснуто смеётся. - Ну расскажи.  
  
\- Если я расскажу, - глаза Дина не отрываются от его лица, дикие, тёмные, налитые нетерпением, жаждой и одновременно нечеловеческим спокойствием. - Если я расскажу, Сэмми, ты примешь подарок? Наденешь? Для меня?  
  
У Сэма вдруг сильно кружится голова, словно перестаёт хватать воздуха, а тот, что ещё остался, слишком пропитан похотью, желанием, страхом, что обратной дороги не будет. Ему одновременно хочется сорваться с места и смыться, сгореть со стыда, осыпавшись кучкой пепла на ковёр или сделать шаг вперёд и снять с пальца Дина эту чёртову тряпку.   
  
\- Расскажи, - просит он одними губами, и Дин считывает это движение легко, будто видит в темноте, как кошка. Медленно кивает, приняв это вымученное, безнадёжное и неотвратимое согласие, откидывается назад, не сводя с Сэма тяжёлого взгляда. Он полулежит на подушках, поигрывая лоскутком тянучего кружева, переплетая его между пальцами, и Сэм смотрит завороженно.   
  
\- Мне всегда нравились такие штуки, Сэмми. На девчонках. Такие... блядские. Чтобы можно было присунуть, не снимая. Просто сдвинуть в сторону... уже мокрые. И ебать сзади, только за резинку зацепить, чтобы не сползали. Никогда не понимал всех этих хуёвин с микки-маусами и котятками, детский сад какой-то. Только кружево, шёлк... или что там ещё. Бантики.  
  
\- Бантики, - хрипло вторит Сэм, делая шаг вперёд. Теперь его и Дина разделяет всего ничего.  
  
\- Угу. Спереди. Где косточки торчат. На тебе особенно охуенно будет смотреться.  
  
\- Когда ты это придумал?  
  
Дин задумчиво хмурится, растягивая трусики перед лицом, словно играет в колыбель для кошки.  
  
\- Давно. Когда раз подснял одну, тощую. Помнишь Ривербанк, Сэмми? Когда мы выследили тех оборотней и убили... ты психанул и сказал, что это последняя капля. Что тебя достало, что мы трахаемся только на отходяке. И я ушёл в бар. - Он медленно запрокидывает голову, и Сэм видит треугольник острого подбородка, выступающий кадык под гладкой кожей шеи. Рука вытянута над головой, кружево едва не касается губ. - И там, как обычно, подцепил девку. - Сэм шумно выдыхает, и Дин приподнимает голову, глядит на него чуть помутневшими глазами. - То-сё, пару виски, заднее сидение детки, всё, как ты любишь... Плоская была, как доска, даже раздевать не хотелось. Я снял с неё джинсы и отъехал. Трусики были белые, блестящие такие, и резинка поперёк косточек. И я на секунду представил, что это ты.  
  
Сэм сглатывает, чувствуя, как кровь бешеными толчками бьётся в ушах, в сердце, распирает тело, наполняет член в болезненной тесноте джинсов. Дин чокнутый, его брат совершенно поехал крышей, псих ненормальный, блядь, как же это ему только в голову пришло.... А сам “видит” глазами Дина, окунувшись в его воспоминания, как в жаркий омут: темнота, спутанное дыхание, лицо девушки, невидимое в полумраке, бледный плоский живот, охваченный тонкой полоской белоснежного кружева, и палец Дина, осторожно ныряющий в розовое влажное нутро. Хочется немедленно сделать что-нибудь. Сейчас, быстро. Но теперь Дин ведёт, и Сэму остаётся только подчиниться.  
  
\- И я стал смотреть, Сэмми. Всякие каталоги... Ездил в город в магазины, врал, что ищу подарок для девчонки. Хотелось всё на тебя померить, прямо там, разложить и выебать, но я терпел. Пока не нашёл то, что нужно, - Дин приподнимается на локте, растопыривает пальцы, на которые намотано матово отблёскивающее кружево. - Если уж заиметь фетиш, то не абы какой, да, Сэмми? - Ответа он, разумеется, не ждёт. Сэм медленно подходит ближе, стоит в изножии кровати, едва не касаясь коленями свисающих босых ступней Дина. Ленивый тягучий взгляд обволакивает его тело, не оставляя шанса смыться.  
  
\- Решил, что ты будешь сучиться, но в итоге сдашься, - тихо говорит Дин, чуть улыбаясь. - Угадал.  
  
У Сэма от желания ломит всё тело, сносит крышу, бьёт в пах сладкой долгой истомой, но он упрямится - больше из принципа. Сучиться он будет, значит. Ну получи.  
  
\- Занятный рассказ, Дин. Подрочить на раз. Не знал, что у тебя всё так с головой херово.  
  
\- Теперь знаешь, - усмехается Дин. - Ну так что?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Твоя очередь, Сэмми.  
  
\- То есть ты хочешь, - ломается Сэм, кивая на трусики в пальцах Дина, - чтобы я вот это надел?  
  
\- Хочу.  
  
\- И что ты сделаешь? - голос отказывает, отказывает всё к чёрту - даже выёбываться уже не хочется, так накрывает.  
  
\- Выебу тебя, - сообщает Дин низким, срывающимся голосом - ему тоже несладко. Точнее, сладко настолько, что терпеть невозможно. - Но сначала посмотрю, как оно выглядит. На тебе.   
  
Сэм упирается коленями в край кровати, между раскинутых ступней Дина. Ближе подойти невозможно - только лечь. Его колотит мелкой дрожью, несёт волнами возбуждения. Он протягивает руку и подцепляет трусики за кружево. Резинка натягивается между их пальцев, на мгновение замирая белоснежной струной, соединяя то тёмное, страшное, тайное, что, оказывается, живёт в них обоих. А потом Дин, приоткрыв губы и скользнув языком между, отпускает кружево.  
  
Сэм стаскивает футболку, берётся за ремень, и слышит:  
  
\- Нет. Не при мне. Иди в ванную.  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Хочу видеть тебя готовым, Сэмми, - говорит Дин, лаская голосом.  
  
Сэм захлопывает за собой дверь, смотрит в зеркало на бледное размытое отражение. Джинсы тяжело падают на пол вместе с трусами, освобождённый член, качнувшись, мягко шлёпает по животу. Сэм растягивает кружево на пальцах, осторожно переступает ногами, натягивает трусики на бёдра, чувствуя, как тонкий атлас подхватывает мошонку, прижимая её к паху, а резинка ложится точно по выступающим косточкам, перехватывая член под головкой. Сзади между ягодиц врезается полоска ткани - Сэм, морщась, выправляет её. Опустив руки, смотрит на себя в зеркало. Выглядит... ужасно и дико возбуждающе одновременно. Сквозь атлас пробиваются тёмные волоски, тяжёлая мошонка выпирает из-под узкой ткани, член прижат к животу кружевной лентой резинки. Ощущение неловкости и стыда мешается с нетерпением, и Сэм выходит из ванной, замирая на пороге.   
  
Дин включил ночник, и комнату заливает мягкий розоватый свет. Сэм видит, что брат так и не разделся - по-прежнему в линялой футболке и застиранных джинсах, бугром вставших в паху. Его глаза расширяются, их медленно затапливает похоть и невероятное, убийственное восхищение, почти благоговение.   
  
\- Сэмми, господи. Повернись.  
  
Сэм подчиняется, переступив с ноги на ногу, качнув задницей. Затылком, спиной, ягодицами он впитывает жаркий, плавящий взгляд. Тонкая ткань на бёдрах совсем не чувствуется, словно вросла в кожу, стала единым целым с ним, с чёртовым извращенцем Сэмом, потакающим каждой прихоти своего старшего брата. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, поворачивается и поднимает ресницы, сталкиваясь со взглядом Дина.  
  
\- Ну как тебе? - на выдохе спрашивает он.  
  
\- Охуенно. Сэмми, блядь. Иди сюда.  
  
Сэм становится коленом на кровать, и Дин нетерпеливо дёргает его за бедро, подтаскивая ближе и... выше. Сэм перекидывает ногу через его грудь, Дин съезжает чуть ниже, и всё это одновременно - быстро и жадно, как будто впервые, так - впервые. Лицо Дина оказывается между разведённых ног Сэма, ладони жадно оглаживают бёдра, пальцы цепляют за кружево, елозят под ним, слегка натягивая ткань. Сэм, задыхаясь, упирается руками в спинку кровати, почти касаясь лбом стены. Дыхание Дина, учащённое и горячее, обволакивает мошонку сквозь тоненький атлас, который тут же влажнеет.  
  
\- Мокрая уже... девочка моя. С-сучка.  
  
Дин размашисто лижет сквозь ткань, почти не касаясь обнажённой кожи; кончик языка скользит вдоль кромки трусиков. У Сэма чертовски дрожат руки, он рвано дышит сквозь зубы, не понимая, почему раньше всё было по-другому, какого хрена крошечный кусочек дорогой ткани так всё изменил, нельзя же так, нельзя, блядь... Дин вылизывает его, чуть сдвинув зубами атласную полоску, оглаживая ягодицы, поигрывая резинкой - то оттянет, то отпустит... Сэм подаётся вперёд, слегка наклонившись, и Дин лижет основание члена. На его бледном запрокинутом лице глаза сияют как чёртовы звёзды, тёмные и яркие. Губы мокрые от слюны.   
  
\- Саманта, да? Ты течёшь вся. Так не терпится, да?   
  
Дин несёт чушь, это часть игры, и продолжить её гораздо, гораздо легче, чем начать. Сэм ещё прогибается в пояснице, позволяя пальцам Дина проникнуть между ягодиц, поднырнуть под дурацкую натирающую полоску. Теперь губы Дина напротив его члена - блуждают по натянутой горячей коже под мокрым атласом, обжигая прерывистым дыханием, сминая ткань. Сэм трясётся, как в лихорадке, у него темнеет в глазах от невероятной остроты ощущений - от этого жуткого, яркого, захватывающего контраста между собственным телом и маленькой женской штучкой на нём. Подкатывает внезапно, и Сэм едва успевает перехватить себя, сжать покрепче, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Дин что-то раздражённо мычит и внезапно стремительно переворачивается, ухватив Сэма за бёдра. Теперь Сэм полулежит в подушках, смяв простыню в кулаках, а Дин нависает над его пахом, восторженно разглядывая блестящую красную головку, перехваченную у основания белоснежным кружевом. Два бантика красуются напротив тазовых косточек, так пошло.   
  
\- Де-евочка такая. Моя.  
  
Сэм дрожит, задыхаясь, запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о стену. Этот голос, интонации, слова - всё слилось в единый белый шум, заполняющий кажду. клетку его тела и стекающий в пах, туда, где только губы, дыхание, белый атлас и чертовское желание кончить прямо сейчас.  
  
Дин медленно сплёвывает, склоняет голову и забирает губами головку. Слюна течёт по узкой полоске ткани вниз, к яйцам. Сэм чувствует себя сучкой, мокрой, возбуждённой, течной. Это ощущение заставляет вывернуться наизнанку, где-то там, глубоко внутри. Его острота бьёт наотмашь, перекрывая дыхание.  
  
\- Дин... блядь. Дин, я... я сейчас...  
  
Дин вздёргивает голову - от его губ к припухшей алой головке тянется ниточка слюны. Глаза горят, как у зверя. И пахнет от него особенно - дико, по-звериному.   
  
\- Не смей, - хрипло приказывает он, и Сэм во второй раз сжимает себя сквозь атлас. Дин выжидает некоторое время, затем цепляет средними и безымянными пальцами за резинку под бантики, чуть стягивает трусики вниз, и член Сэма выныривает из-под ткани целиком. Кружевная полоска теперь проходит у основания, прозрачный мокрый треугольник прикрывает тёмные, набухшие яйца.   
  
\- Блядь, какой же ты, Сэмми. Красивый. Сука, - с восхищением сообщает Дин, и Сэм стонет, нетерпеливо поддав бёдрами вверх. Резинка врезается в тело - Дин натягивает слишком сильно. Его горячий влажный рот вбирает в себя член Сэма, почти до конца, до горла. Господи, думает Сэм сквозь дымку сумасшествия, горячечного бреда, сладкого, тягучего безумия. Господи, это прекрасно.  
  
Резинка пережимает основание, повинуясь растягивающим пальцам Дина, не даёт кончить, трётся о набухшую плоть, а Дин, словно не замечая, насаживается ртом, вылизывая по всей длине, щекоча головку, выцеживая из щёлки смазку. Сэм елозит, подкидывая бёдра, стараясь хоть немного ослабить давление, потому что терпеть больше невозможно, от желания кончить в глазах плывёт, а сознание уносит шквальным порывом дикого возбуждения. Но Дин не даёт.  
  
Поднимает голову, облизывает губы, смотрит в затуманившиеся глаза.  
  
\- Сейчас трахну тебя, Саманта. Ты же этого хочешь? Этого, да? Чтобы не снимая...   
  
\- Да-а... - горлом стонет Сэм, окончательно превращаясь в лучшую диновскую сучку из всех, что он имел.  
  
Дину снова не нужен ответ - он считывает его с тела Сэма, с закатившихся глаз, приоткрытых губ, судорожно сжавшихся кулаков. Он расстёгивает молнию, чуть приспуская джинсы, высвобождает болезненно ноющий член, облизывает пальцы и вводит их в Сэма, другой рукой оттягивая тонкую атласную полоску. Сэм выгибается, дрожит, завывает свозь зубы, перемежая стоны частыми всхлипывающими вдохами.   
  
\- Давай уже... Не могу, немогунемогунемогу...  
  
\- Можешь, - уверяет Дин шёпотом, сам на пределе. - Потерпишь. Ещё чуть-чуть.   
  
Между ягодиц у Сэма мокро от слюны и горячо, контраст белой ткани и смуглой кожи выбивает из Дина все предохранители до единого. Он отводит пальцем кружевную резинку ещё дальше, скользит в растянутое отверстие по мокрому, туго, больно, хорошо-о-о... Сэм ахает, бездумно закидывает руки назад и хватается за декоративную планку, венчающую спинку их траходрома. Дин подтягивает колени, укладывает бёдра Сэма на свои, стискивает проклятые бантики на косточках и перед тем, как отпустить себя, смотрит в потемневшее, искажённое чёрт знает чем лицо брата - таким он его не видел ещё ни разу. Сэм открывает глаза в ту же секунду, цепляет взгляд намертво и больше не отпускает. Пока Дин вбивает его в чёртову стену, пока трещит и ходит ходуном кровать, пока с трудом хватает дыхания, пока всё внутри скручивается бесконечно долгой, распирающей, горячей спиралью, доводя до одновременного оргазма, честно разделённого на двоих чистого кайфа, Сэм ни разу не отпускает потемневшего, мутного взгляда зелёных глаз.  
  
Дин падает на него тяжело, лоб в лоб.  
  
Внутри ещё пульсирует жаром, вся грудь Сэма забрызгана белым. Дин размазывает сперму между их телами, устраиваясь сверху.   
Он соображает слишком туго, но его хватает на эпохальное:  
  
\- С днем рождения, Сэмми.  
  
Сэм, наглотавшись воздуха, беззвучно ржёт, чувствуя, как вместе с отходняком отпускает напряжение.  
  
\- Я всё же не понял, кому ты этот подарок сделал.  
  
Дин приподнимается, бровь ползёт вверх в притворном изумлении. Сэм, утопая в подушках, смотрит на него снизу вверх, чувствуя трение мокрой ткани между ягодиц.  
  
\- Ты свой заскок воплотил. С моей помощью. И... ну, - Сэм кивает куда-то вниз, изнемогая от распирающего его веселья. - С этим своим фетишем.  
  
Дин садится, скрестив руки на груди. Его футболка в тёмных пятнах, на джинсах застыли капли, член болтается в прорехе, а вид воинственнее некуда.  
  
\- Опять сучишься? - зловеще спрашивает он.  
  
\- Ни разу, Дин. Просто смотрю правде в глаза.  
  
Дин и вправду тугой. После секса он превращается в особь с ай-кью ниже, чем у школьника средних классов.   
  
\- Тебе не понравился подарок? Только скажи, что нет, Сэмми...  
  
\- А если нет? - Сэм потягивается, и его улыбка говорит обратное.  
  
В глазах Дина вдруг появляется проблеск разума. Он опускает взгляд, любовно проводит ладонями по бокам Сэма, цепляет за бантики на мокрых насквозь трусиках, большими пальцами трёт прозрачный белый атлас, под которым темнеют очертания пока что мягкого члена.  
  
\- Тогда, сучка ты капризная, - говорит он, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы поцеловать Сэма, - мы соберём тебе комплект.


End file.
